mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Weston
Marcia Chelsea Weston (May 15th, 1984) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Guy Weston and Chelsea Weston. Her grandmother was Emily Bryant. She has one half-sister, Linda Weston. She is also the cousin of Candace Swain through their mother's side. When she was 6 years old her father cheated on her mother with Crystalann Weston. Because of that, Marcia hated her stepmom, and her new half-sister. After her mom left, she never saw her again. When she was 16 years old, she got her first tattoo, and a few piercings. When she turned 22, she opened up a Tattoo Parlor. But two years later, her father left, forcing her to get a better paying job at the Inn. Marcia began to hate everything -- her job, her dad, her half-sister. During the Angels of Death murders, Marcia was a suspect because of her connection to Trisha Wakefield, her great-Aunt who was murdered by The Legend. Her father was murdered during the course of the investigation. Marcia discovered who it was over the course of the investigation thanks to the journal of Hank Wakefield. Like most, she wanted revenge against Giles Hughes. Marcia was eventually cleared as a suspect. Marcia and her sister eventually reconcille. Marcia never gets married, but does have fraternal twins -- Luna Weston and Sol Weston. =Childhood= When Marcia was only 6 years old her father cheated on her mother, forcing her to leave. She didn't take Marcia with her. Marcia gained a new stepmother in Crystalann. But Marcia hated her, and her new half-sister. Marcia could only care about her dad. Even he wasn't around enough. But she and Candace Wakefield were very close friends as well. When she was 8 years old, Connor Chapman molested her. After that, she quit going to church, except for funerals. When she was just 12 years old, Candace's mother was murdered. Marcia tried to comfort her, but never was able to find the right thing to say. She was also good friends with Clint Richmond growing up. Not long after that, she was locked in the Crypt along with other kids by Chris Cable. Also locked in there with her were 12 others -- her sister Linda, Candace, Jenna and Gray Angel, Eliza Wellington, Summer Dae, Venus Mercado, Kathy Gale, Owen Gale, Desiree Valentine , Clint Richmond and Emanuelle Allen =High School= Marcia did okay in high school. She and Candace hung out a lot. When she was in 9th grade, Crystalann left. Marcia thought it was the best thing to happen, because she hated her. She just wished she'd take Linda with her. Marcia got a few tattoos and piercings when she was 16 years old. =Tattoo Parlor= After graduating High School, and attending community college for art classes, Marcia got a job at the Tattoo parlor. The job sadly paid only $9/hour. But Marcia was happy about it. She enjoyed her job. She did get a bit into drugs, but never full on addicted. But then her father left. She blamed Linda for him leaving. She then had to quit her job, and get a job at Gabby's Inn. She then started being addicted to Cocaine. =Working as a Maid= Taking a job as a maid sucked, but it paid $12.00/hour. The $3 extra an hour helped her afford what she needed, including the debts that she had to pay off. She and her sister got along even less, as Marcia started refering to her sister solely as 'that stupid whore'. Marcia and her cousin still got along however, though Marcia hated Tom Swain for how he treated her. =Angels of Death= During the murders in Ruby Springs, Marcia was named a suspect due to her connection to Trisha Wakefield and because of how she was another victim of Connor Chapman and was locked in the crypt with Jenna Angel and her brother as well. Marcia continued looking into the identity of The Legend. When Candace Swain was arrested, Marcia was there for her. When Candace's husband died, Marcia told her it was a good thing. Marcia's own father was murdered. She wasn't saddened by her father's death either, feeling he was a jackass for leaving her. =Later Life= Marcia eventually went back to work at the Tattoo parlor. Her sister helped her pay her debts, and she was happy to know that Giles Hughes was burning in hell. Marcia never married, but did have twins -- Luna and Sol. Marcia and her half-sister eventually learned to get along. =Quotes= "'m not sorry at all. The killer probably followed around whatever whore he was with, and she lead the killer back to him." - on her father's death "It was totally effed up. I was only twelve. We were afraid we'd never get out fo there." - on being locked in the crypt "They dared us to go inside the haunted crypt. They told us that there were zombies in there. I said I wasn't afraid. So they told us to go in there. We all did... and then they locked the door behind us." - On getting locked in the crypt Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0